


Luck

by unsettled



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest (2006)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-31
Updated: 2011-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-17 10:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/pseuds/unsettled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So why is Captain Jack Sparrow, master of the Black Pearl, so terrified as he faces down the Kraken?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luck

So why is Captain Jack Sparrow, master of the Black Pearl, so terrified as he faces down the Kraken?

He sighs. Always just his luck. Miles and miles and miles of ocean, and this is the kraken that shows up?

"I gave back the bloody ring!"

He hates it when his past girlfriends find him.


End file.
